


Rohan Kishibe X Reader

by Dildohno



Category: Jjba - Fandom, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: JJBA, JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken - Freeform, Jojo's bizarre adventure - Freeform, Other, rohan kishibe - Freeform, rohan kishibe x reader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildohno/pseuds/Dildohno
Summary: Van Gogh, Claude Monet...but who is the real work of art?





	Rohan Kishibe X Reader

He was beautiful.

No, not beautiful.

He was a work of art, how gentle he'd be with things reminded you of the docile strokes of a Monet painting.

Occasionally, you'd be invited to his house for tea and a game of chess. Your gaze would follow his hand plucking up the pieces with a rougher gesture to it.

Van Gogh, maybe?

Rohan Kishibe, the author of a popular manga series Dark Pink Guro Boy was standing beside you as you both gazed at Woman With a Parasol.

The more you stared at the painting, in all its detail, the more an image of Rohan's carefully thoughtful gaze to it appears in your head.

An art expo featuring historically famous paintings had come to Morioh, and the both of you thought it would be a shame to let a rare opportunity like this pass.

The only sounds in the spacious room full of paintings was the occasional footsteps other people would leave when entering or roaming around, a soft echo to it.

"It's...very docile, isn't it?" Your voice breaks the silence.

"Hm?" The man turns to face you, and it's then and there that you realized you had interrupted his train of thought.

Rohan blinks, his hand on his chin the way it always was when his mind was in the clouds. "The brush strokes...they're so gentle. And the colors seem to contrast with such a gesture." You couldn't believe what had just escaped your mouth.  
Shit, were you sounding like a smart, cocky bastard to him?

"Yeah...I was just looking at the woman here, I may add a character inspired by the nature of this painting on her..."

You felt like your words had just been drowned out by his thoughts. Oh well, there wasn't really anything you could do about it now.  
Talking more would just worsen the situation, but changing the subject too suddenly would make it seem like you hadn't listened.

So you nod at his plan and started to walk off to another painting.

*＊✿❀

"I never knew we'd spend that long." You blink up at an evening spring sky as you had checked the time.

Rohan was pleased with all the information he could scribble down, since photography of the art was strictly forbidden in the gallery.

You know your day with him is about to end, and sigh at how bothersome that was. It's not that Rohan was mean or anything, just someone who didn't seem too aloof.

A shame, really.   
Such a shame.

Maybe he was interested in someone else. Maybe he just wasn't interested in you.

He was a Monet painting with the grace of Van Gogh, and a mind like Picasso.

"Well, y/n, now that I have everything I need, I'd like to get working on the next volume. I hope we can do something like this again."  
You didn't even notice Rohan parting ways to make a beeline to his porch, waving.

Before he had slipped into his abode, you waved back and continued on.

As you walked on, you hear a familiar voice calling you over. Upon realization to who's it was, you sigh in slight irritation.

You really weren't in the mood to talk with Josuke right now, nor stand his stupid antics.

"You're kinda quiet today, is there something on your mind?" Josuke asked, tilting his head to the side a bit as you shake your head.

"If you don't tell me, I'll probably end up prying it out of you anyway." A shit eating grin sprawled on his face, he wasn't wrong.

"Let's just say that I'm a background character in someone's life." You huffed.

"Well..." The greaser thought for a moment, staring up at the skies.

"An artist always needs a muse, and it's usually the things that don't stick out he'll pay more attention to."


End file.
